


Love Conquers All

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: Sophie and Paula continue their secret relationship under the noses of Sally, Kevin and the street but how long will it remain that way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yes I do usually write Berena but Sophie and Paula have caught my interest so here is my first dip into the fanfiction world of Coronation Street

Chapter 1

Sophie was used to sneaking around when she was in a relationship with Sian. The excitement, the illicit feeling of hiding in the shadows was exhilarating and it was made even more exhilarating by the fact the woman she was seeing was older and a friend of her mother’s. Paula Martin had been upfront with her intentions after their first meeting, coming around to the house and informing Sophie that she was attracted to her. That sort of assertiveness was attractive to Sophie and it was a huge turn on which was why hiding their passion and want for each other was becoming more difficult. 

'You free this evening? Need to see you. P xx' Sophie grinned at the message and immediately hit reply. After Paula had told Kevin that she only wanted friendship, the insecurity that Sophie had felt about their relationship had been buried to an extent, of which Sophie needed to speak to Paula about

'Yeah I am. Where do you want to meet? S xx' 

'I'll meet you by Roy’s. I have plans for us P xx' Sophie bites her lip, a giddy feeling overtaking her at the plans Paula could potentially have for them 'And bring an overnight bag P xx' Sophie let out a soft squeal at the last text and hurriedly ran upstairs to pack a bag. It was lucky that her mum wasn’t home at the moment because she would have a ton of questions that would make Sophie feel like she was in an interrogation. After a few minutes putting some toiletries and a clean set of underwear she heard the door open 

“Soph?! You home?!” Sally. Sophie sighed as she stuffed the last item of clothing in her bag. Why did she have to come home at this moment? 

“Eh yeah I’ll be two minutes mum!” Sophie closed her bag and throws it over her shoulder. She quickly picks up her phone and types out a quick text to Paula 'Mum just came home. I’ll be as quick as I can S xx' She hit send and headed out of her room and took a deep breathe before she descended the down the stairs, her bag still over her shoulder 

“Going somewhere?”

“Yeah there’s a food festival going on in Liverpool and I figured it would good to go and check it out for the restaurant you know” Sophie owned thanks to the head chef at Speed Daal right now because he had told her about the festival and it was a legitimate cover to use to hide the fact she was going to be with Paula “I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon”

“Oh well enjoy and see you tomorrow sweetheart” Sophie smiles and hugs her mother before rushing out of the door and over to Roy’s where she spots Paula waiting in her car, the new Jaguar F Type convertible. She smiles loudly when she spots the woman and rushed over 

“I am so sorry” Sophie tosses her bag in the back seat as she opens the passenger door and slides into the car “I was just about to make a getaway when she came back” 

“It’s okay you’re here now” Sophie couldn’t resist leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Paula, who frames one side of her face with a hand “I’ve missed you” The whisper barely reached Sophie’s ears but the words made her smile because she had missed her lover too 

“I’ve missed you too” Paula pecks Sophie’s lips again before she pulls back and sits straight in the driver’s seat. Paula turns her head and smiles at her young lover, raising a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Sophie’s face 

“How is it you get more beautiful every time I see you?” Sophie blushed red at Paula’s words and bites her lip, turning her head away from Paula's gaze in an attempt to conceal her flushed face 

“Look whose talking” Paula chuckles and softly caresses Sophie’s cheek with the back of her fingers. The soft caress made Sophie close her eyes as she nearly loses herself in Paula’s touch “Can we go because I really want us to spend some uninterrupted time together”

“Oh that is the plan I assure you” Paula caresses Sophie’s cheek one last time before she shifts the car into drive and hits the accelerator which was accompanied by a loud smile by both women.

However for the two women their interactions had not gone unseen. Kate Connor had been heading for Roy’s to pick up some much needed coffee for the troops at the Bistro when she came to a stop. Sophie and Paula? She couldn’t believe her eyes. Sally couldn’t know or it wouldn’t be happening because she wouldn’t be very happy about it. Paula was the same age as Sally so the age gap was twenty or more years. What the hell were they playing at? She had to talk to Sophie when she got back from what looked like the start of a dirty getaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up when the couple arrive at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a major change in the rating in this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Paula and Sophie reach their destination just before lunch time. Paula had booked them a room at a hotel about an hour outside Manchester, which she used from time to time for meetings with clients.

The pair enter the hotel and make their way up to the front desk, bags in one hand and their free hands entwined. The receptionist smiled politely at the couple as they stopped to check in 

“Reservation for Martin” Sophie looks around her at the setting and smiles. She could get used to this but she knew that sooner or later the bubble would burst and they would have to tell her mum. Sophie had seen the disappointment in her mum’s face when Paula had told her that she and Kevin had decided to remain friends and she knew how both her mum and dad would react once they found out about herself and Paula and it wouldn’t be all smiles and hugs.

“Ah yes” the receptionist had found the booking no problem and proceeded to check the couple in “Deluxe Double Room with complimentary room service” Sophie raises her eyebrows at the words deluxe and complimentary room service. Paula had pulled out all the stops to make sure they were left well alone with each other “Room 42, second floor, door on the right” Paula takes the room key from the receptionist and picks up her bag “Enjoy your stay” 

“I’m sure we will” The couple share a heated glance as they head for the lift. There was a heavily charged aura that now surrounded the couple as they entered the lift.

Once the doors had closed Paula drops her bag and pulls Sophie to her, their lips meeting in a hot passionate kiss that conveyed the want the older woman had for her young lover. Sophie moans and wraps her arms around Paula’s neck, deepening the already fierce kiss. It had never felt like this with any of her previous girlfriends, not Kate or Maddie, not even Sian. This was something completely different. It was dangerous, passionate yet felt so good, so right. Paula guides her hands up and over Sophie’s hips and rib cage, she was exploring her new love as much as she could whilst they had the privacy of the lift

“Paula...” Sophie’s murmur against her lips made Paula pull away, the couple’s breathing heavy and uneven. Their foreheads rest against each other as they try to regain their composure. For Paula this passion and insatiable desire for Sophie was something she had never experienced before. The connection between herself and Sophie had been instant but this desire was something else completely and it scared her a little. 

“God I can’t think straight around you” Before Sophie could respond the doors of the lift open out onto the second floor and Paula picks her bag up.

The couple head for their room, which they find easily. Once Paula had let them into the spacious and plush room Sophie drops her bag and turns around to look at her lover. Paula closes the door and drops her bag before she strides over to Sophie and takes her into her arms “I’ve been thinking about this from the moment we met” Sophie pushes Paula’s jacket from her shoulders, the older woman allowing it to fall from her arms onto the floor before she kisses Sophie as fiercely as she could. Sophie was aware of Paula’s hands tugging her top up, the young girl breaking the kiss so the offending item of clothing could be removed and dropped to the floor to join the jacket. 

“Can I?” Sophie asks as her fingers toying with the buttons of Paula’s blouse. The older brunette nodded, taking a breath as Sophie slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She was nervous about how Sophie would look upon her less firmer, older body. She felt the silk material fall down her arms and Sophie’s hands come up her arms settling on her forearms “You’re beautiful” Sophie’s softly spoken words were like a balm that instantly took away the nerves and doubts about her young lover’s reactions to her body. Paula silently reached behind Sophie and unclasped her bra with one hand, peeling it from her young love's shoulders. She stood back and took in Sophie’s bare upper body, her arousal growing and her desire surpassing its threshold. 

“Gorgeous” The older woman takes Sophie’s hand and guides her to the bed, slowly pulling her down with her as she lays back against the soft covers. Sophie lies on top of Paula, their breasts pressed against each other. The young woman had thought that Paula would be dominant in bed, that she’d be the leader but it would appear that it wasn’t the case and that didn’t bother Sophie at all. Sophie kisses Paula passionately, her hands hurriedly making short work of the older woman’s trouser clasp and zip. The young girl sits up and back on her heels as she removes Paula’s trousers and underwear in one go. 

“Bra off” Paula raises an eyebrow at Sophie’s dominant tone and sits up giving the young girl enough room to reach behind. Sophie grins and reaches behind her partner, snapping the bra clasp open with one hand allowing Paula to remove the piece of underwear, dropping it to the floor. Before Sophie could make her move, the young woman finds herself being pulled towards her lover and turned over so she was on her back 

“Oh I want both of us stripped naked for this sweetheart” Sophie’s pants and underwear quickly join the rest of the clothes on the floor and now both women can completely look at each other. There was nothing about Paula’s body that should have made herself as insecure as she did about it. To Sophie she was the most stunning woman in the world and to Paula, Sophie was like a goddess she’d want to worship continuously. The pair lock lips again with the same passion and desire, Paula reaching down and cupping Sophie’s soaked sex in her hand 

“Paula” The grasp from the young woman spurs Paula on and she parts Sophie’s folds with a single finger, pressing it against her clit “Oh...” the older woman starts slowly drawing circles around her lover’s clit. She smiles as Sophie’s head drops further back into the covers, her eyes closed tightly, the pleasure evident on the young woman’s face “I want you inside” Not one to neglect her lover’s needs Paula slides her finger down and guides it into Sophie, smiling loudly at how ready the young woman was for her “Oh yes” Paula rocks against Sophie as she goes probes to go deeper. “More darlin please” A second finger slips into Sophie filling her. The moans that the move elicits from the young woman pleases Paula as she continues to thrust her fingers deep inside her partner. Sophie’s hands rest on Paula’s back and with even slow, deep thrust her fingers dig into the woman’s skin

“Oh Sophie” The feel of the young woman’s nails in her back was glorious, it was a reaction that her love making had never elicited from her previous female partners. 

“Harder please” Paula captures Sophie’s lips in a fierce kiss as she does as her lover requested. Sophie felt so good around her fingers and she was pleased that she hadn’t lost her touch when it came to having sex with women. “Oh Paula...” Paula felt the flutter of Sophie’s walls as they constricted her fingers. She curled her fingers with one final thrust as she felt Sophie come undone all over her hand “Paula!' the older woman smothers Sophie’s loud moans with a passionate kiss, letting the young brunette ride out her orgasm around her fingers before she slowly withdrew her fingers and rolled off the top of Sophie laying down next to her now spent lover. 

“Okay?” Sophie regains her bearings and turns her head to look at Paula with an incredulous look. She had never felt so good in her life

“You’re amazing” Sophie rolled over onto her side and lifted a hand to caress Paula’s face. She moves her hand downwards, letting her fingers dance across Paula’s jaw, neck, collarbone before settling her hand on one of the older woman’s breasts. “You’re so beautiful Paula” 

“So no regrets?” 

“No regrets” Sophie leans over and kisses Paula softly, the older woman cupping her cheek delicately. There was certainly no regrets about any of this and Sophie couldn’t wait to get her hands on Paula


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie repays the favour and the women speak about the concerns they have and come up with a plan for a holiday after the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The growing ship of Saula is amazing and I love these two. With fireworks set for the end of this week I think its only going to get better

Chapter 3

Sophie was lying on top of Paula, her hands running up and down her lover’s hips and thighs, their breasts pressed together and their mouths fused in a passionate kiss. Sophie had recovered enough to repay the favour and was desperately wanting to taste her older lover. 

“Soph I need you” Paula’s nails digs into Sophie’s back, her whisper was a plea that the young brunette couldn’t ignore. She pulls her lips away from Paula’s and moves them down to the older woman’s neck, nipping at her skin. She wanted to take her time but she knew that Paula needed her. She moves down Paula’s body taking a nipple into her mouth sucking and nipping it softly “Sophie god...” Paula cups the back of Sophie’s head keeping her mouth enclosed around her nipple, her body arching off the bed and how good her young lover was with her mouth. She desperately wanted that mouth on her clit and those amazing fingers inside of her. Sophie pushes a hand between herself and lover and draws small, soft circles around Paula’s clit “Oh sweetheart” The young brunette wants to make her older lover to feel good, to make her feel as good as Paula had made her feel. The young brunette frees Paula’s nipple and takes away her hand away before she kisses a path down over her lover’s stomach and navel towards her sex 

“You smell amazing” 

“Put your mouth on me Sophie” Paula strokes the top of Sophie’s head, pushing the stray locks away from the young woman’s face. Sophie presses a soft kiss below Paula’s navel and nods her head. She was desperate to taste her partner and was about to get her wish. The young woman lowers her head and moans as she gets a taste of Paula for the first time. The older woman moans loudly, throwing her head back against the covers as Sophie takes her in her mouth and begins to suck on her clit gently “Soph...” The young brunette begins to use her tongue to flood Paula’s senses as she flicks and licks her partner’s clit. She feels Paula’s hand grip her hair and her thighs clamp down round her head as she works her lover’s clit with her mouth and tongue. Paula was in ecstasy, Sophie was an outstanding lover and she was driving her insane, that tongue was sinful and Sophie’s mouth was something else completely. For someone so young Sophie was extremely talented in bed. “Soph inside sweetheart” With one thrust Sophie enters Paula with one finger and starts a slow pace, teasing her older lover with every thrust and curl of her finger. She wanted it to last, to make Paula feel as amazing as she had made Sophie feel “Sophie... Oh yes” Paula was on the verge of becoming undone under Sophie’s mouth, tongue and fingers. Sophie looks up at her writhing lover and sees the pleasure on Paula’s face, she had done this to this amazing woman who had come into her life, originally, under false pretences thanks to her interfering mother. She wouldn’t change any of it. “Oh Sophie I’m close” Sophie feels Paula’s walls squeeze her finger as the older brunette arches off the bed and comes hard into her mouth and around her finger “Sophie!” The thighs that had trapped her head are now limb and flat against the bed and the hand that had been gripping her hair throwing over its owner's face as Paula begins to come down from her orgasm. Sophie slowly removes her finger and kisses a path back up her lover’s body until she was face to face with her spent partner. She captures Paula’s lips in a soft gentle kiss before she settles down next to the older woman

“You okay?”

“You’re unbelievable” Paula breathes out as she comes down from the high Sophie had sent her to “I’ve never experienced anything like that before”

“Me neither” Paula turns her head to look at Sophie, a gorgeous smile forms on her lips. This was the happiest she had been in a long time and she didn’t want it to end “I don’t want to leave this bed” 

“Well I could call room service, get us some food and we could just spend the rest of the day like this?” Sophie hums in approval of Paula’s idea and kisses the older woman softly “Is that a yes?”

“Most definitely a yes” Paula’s beautiful smile made Sophie’s heart skip a beat. Had she finally found someone she could be happy with? She hopes so because there was something about Paula that made Sophie believe she’d found 'the one'

Whilst Paula ordered some room service Sophie tends to the needs of her bladder before she slid under the covers to wait for her partner. She takes in every inch of Paula’s beauty finding no flaws just perfection. The age gap between them had worried Sophie but seeing her love stripped naked, standing in front of her that worry just disappeared. Age is just a number.

“Thank you” Paula puts the bed side phone down and slides into bed joining her lover. Sophie shifts and rests her head on Paula’s shoulder, the older woman wrapping an arm around her shoulder, holding her “I felt your eyes on me whilst I was ordering our food” Sophie flushes bright red realising she’d been rumbled “What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about how sexy you are” Sophie’s thumb caresses Paula’s naked stomach as they settle into the embrace “About how age is irrelevant when it comes to what you want and being happy” 

“I did have some concerns about that”

“And?” Sophie was pleased she hadn’t been the only one with concerns and hopes that Paula could see past the age gap and see how happy they could be

“You’re right age is irrelevant when it comes to being happy” The relief over takes Sophie as she feels Paula kiss her forehead. If Paula was the one then Sophie knew she’d be happy for the rest of her life because she and Paula just clicked and were so similar

“No matter what my mum says or what people are going to think I want to be with you” 

“I want to hope that your mum realises you’re an adult and what you do with your life and who you choose to spend it with has nothing to do with her but I very much doubt it” 

“I suppose if mum goes to prison, the upside is she can’t interfere” Paula chuckles at Sophie’s words but knew that she was right but there was still Kevin, Tim and Gina to contend with and knowing Sally she’d probably rope them into her plan to break herself and Sophie up

“You’re awful” Sophie smiles into Paula’s shoulder and sighs contently “Maybe we could go away after the trial? Just the two of us?”

“Really?” Sophie looks up at Paula with a sense of excitement and anticipation about the possible impending first trip away as a couple

“Well if your mum goes to prison I can reflect on what a bad lawyer and friend I’ve been and I’d rather wallow with my girlfriend then by myself but if we win then we can celebrate and just enjoy being together without any judgement or interference”

“You’re neither of those things and whichever way it goes I don’t think your girlfriend would need much persuading” Paula chuckles and kisses Sophie softly and tightens her arms around her girlfriend pulling her as close as she could


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women spend more time talking before their time alone is spoilt by a phone call and Kate tells Michelle about what she saw.

Chapter 4

Once the room service had been delivered Paula and Sophie settle back into bed with a plate of food between them. Paula lifts a grape to her girlfriend’s lips their eyes never straying from each other's as Sophie takes the fruit into her mouth 

“What do you think my mum’s chances are?” Paula eats a grape and looks across at Sophie. She knew that the girl must be nervous about her mum going to prison despite her flippant comment before 

“Duncan isn’t budging and Imran has near water tight case... It isn’t looking good” Sophie sighs and runs a hand through her messy hair. She doesn’t think that her mum would survive prison if she was sent down “I’ll try my best to make sure she doesn’t go to prison Soph” 

“I know you will sweetheart” Sophie takes a slice of ham and pulls it apart offering some of it to her girlfriend “I’m worried for Tim, I'm worried for me” Paula takes the meat into her mouth and wipes the edge of her mouth “Dad has enough worries with Jack and I don’t want him to worry about me as well” 

“Well you have me to worry and take care of you now” Sophie smiles and kisses Paula’s cheek knowing that her older lover would take care of her. Paula turns her head and captures Sophie’s lips in a soft kiss, her hand cupping her young lover’s cheek, her thumb strokes the skin “But your dad is your dad and he knows that if your mum goes to prison that his little girl will need him” 

“I’ll need both of you” Paula runs a hand through Sophie’s hair over and over, pressing a kiss to her partner’s forehead. The older woman knew that if Sally was sent down that she’d have to work on an appeal and unless Duncan grew a conscious or some rogue paperwork suddenly appeared then there was little chance that the appeal would be successful. 

Back on the Street Kate was nervously chewing at her thumbnail. Sophie and Paula. Yes the solicitor was stunning and there had been vibes but she never in a million years would have thought Sophie would be interested in the older woman. What would Sally and Kevin say? Wasn’t Paula out on a date with Kevin at Speed Daal last week? Is she playing father and daughter? Seeing them both? Kate knew Sophie couldn’t take any more heartache especially after what she had put the young brunette through 

“You okay Kate?” Michelle asks her little cousin. She had noticed that Kate had been distracted since she came back from Roy’s and wondered if it was something to do with Rana 

“I saw Sophie with Paula this morning”

“Well why wouldn’t you? Paula is representing Sally so it would be understandable that Sophie would know her, maybe she was asking about the case” 

“Talking wasn’t on the agenda” 

“What do you mean?” Kate looks at her cousin with an incredulous look and Michelle suddenly catches the drift. She stares open mouthed at her cousin. Wow. “Sally is going to go ballistic” Michelle had to admit that Paula was gorgeous and that Sophie’s choice in girlfriends meant she had had been unlucky in love.

Back at the hotel Sophie was writhing under Paula’s talented mouth and tongue. The young brunette had clamped her thighs around Paula’s head, a hand gripped the older woman’s short hair as she started to become undone 

“God Paula” the older woman’s skilled tongue works Sophie’s clit being the young woman closer and closer to the edge. The young woman didn’t want Paula’s fingers, she didn’t need them to come. She gripped the sheets with her free hand as her older lover sucks and nips her clit “Babe... Paula!” Sophie arches off the bed as she comes in Paula’s mouth, her thighs loosen around the older woman’s head and her hand released her hair. The older brunette looks up at Sophie and rests her chin on the inside of the young woman’s thigh with a soft smile on her lips. She turns her head and presses gentle kisses to the soft skin “Come here” Sophie tugs on Paula’s hair prompting the woman to kiss a path up the young brunette’s body until she was face to face with her lover. Sophie captures Paula’s lips in a passionate kiss; she could taste herself on the older woman’s lips.

“You’re so beautiful Sophie” Before Sophie had the chance to reply Paula’s phone shrills from the bedside table. The older woman sighs and looks down at her partner apologetically before reaching over to retrieve her phone “Hello” The older woman rolls off her lover and sits up on the edge of the bed “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can” Sophie closes her eyes with disappointment. She sits up as Paula hangs up on the call. The young brunette could see Paula’s shoulder slump in defeat and the disappointment in her eyes as the older woman turns to look at her. “I’m sorry darling”  


“It’s at times like this I hate your job”

“Tell me about it” Paula leans over and kisses Sophie softly and lovingly, the young woman framing the solicitor’s face with her hands “I really wish I didn’t have to cut our time alone short because I was nowhere near being finished with you” Sophie moans at her older lover’s words and kisses Paula fiercely. The older brunette groans as she forces herself to pull away “Sophie...”

“I know” the young brunette smiles softly as she slips out of bed and gathers up her clothes “I wasn’t finished with you either by the way” Paula groans and tosses Sophie’s bra at her which elicits a chuckle from the young woman 

“Go and get dressed you minx” 

“Says you babe” Sophie closes the bathroom door and sighs feeling a little deflated by Paula’s phone call and their interrupted alone time. In the bedroom Paula feels the disappointment sweep through her like a wave. She was always on call when she had a caseload. Once Sally’s trial was done they were definitely going away for a few days


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie return to the Street, Kate comes over to talk to her friend and it looks like the case is taking a turn for the worse

Chapter 5

Sophie got a quick shower and redressed before she came back into the bedroom. She finds herself smiling as she watches Paula re apply her make-up. The older woman was stunning with and without make up and Sophie found herself thinking about the future. She could see herself watching Paula do this every morning, having breakfast together, kissing the older woman goodbye before she goes to work... It was a future that found she wanted with the woman in front of her and she’d fight for it with everything she had

“You okay Sophie?” The young woman’s train of thought was broken by her partner’s voice. Sophie looks up at Paula and nods her head “You were deep in thought”

“Where do you see us in a year’s time?” Paula turns around on the puffy she was sitting on and smiles softly at her young lover. 

“I see us being together openly, being very happy” Paula had thought about the future as well. She could see herself with Sophie for many, many years and that was something Paula found very appealing “Perhaps even living together” Paula furrows her brow and tilts her head a little, casting a questioning gaze at her partner “Why do you ask?”

“Watching you just now got me thinking about us and where, I hope, we’re going”

“And?” 

“I see what you see” Paula stands up and walks over to Sophie. She smiles as she wraps her arms around her young lover pulling Sophie flush against her. The young brunette smiles and wraps her arms around Paula’s neck 

“Good” Paula dips her head and presses her lips against Sophie’s briefly “We have to go” Sophie sighs sadly and pulls away from the older woman. Paula kisses the top of Sophie’s head sharing her disappointment “Soph I promise you that we’ll have more time to be together”

“I hope so because I have so much more I want to do to you” Paula raises an eyebrow and gives Sophie a salacious smirk. The older woman pecks Sophie’s lips again and pats her partner’s backside

“I look forward to it sweetheart” the couple pick their bags up and head out of the room, both looking forward to the next chance they will have to be together. “I am sorry about this Soph” Paula puts their bags in the back of the car, the young woman smiling understandingly at her partner 

“Paula, babe, I know how busy you are it’s fine” Sophie gets into the car followed by Paula, who slides into the driver’s seat

“Thank you for being so understanding Sophie”

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t honey?” Paula chuckles and starts the car, putting it into gear

“Don’t know what I’ll tell mum about why I’m back so early” Paula pulls away from the hotel and onto the main road back towards Manchester. 

“Tell her that the train was cancelled and you didn’t want to wait for another one so you decided to give the food festival a miss” 

“There’s the rebellious solicitor again” Paula chuckles and pulls on her sunglasses as she drives back towards the city. The sun was high and beaming through the windows of the Jaguar. It was a beautiful afternoon

“Like you said it’s why my job makes sense” Sophie bites her bottom lip and smiles over at her partner. She rests her head back and keeps her eyes trained on Paula for a few more moments before turning her gaze out onto the open road. Paula looks across momentarily at Sophie and takes in how beautiful the young woman looked bathed in sun light “My beautiful girl” Sophie turns her gaze at Paula’s words and smiles lovingly at the older woman. She flushes red at the compliment but doesn’t shy away this time. Sian, Jenna, Maddie, Kate... They seemed so irrelevant now, as if they were just stepping stones leading to Paula and if the older brunette was the one for her then she must have done something right in her life to deserve such an incredible woman. Maybe it was God giving her his approval and his blessing. 

Once the couple reach Weatherfield, Paula pulls up on Rosamund Street just around the corner from the cobbles and looks over at Sophie “Today, though cut short, has been amazing” Sophie smiles and blushes fiercely as images of Paula making love to her come to the forefront of her mind 

“It really has” Paula reaches over and laces her fingers together with Sophie’s. She strokes the bridge between Sophie’s thumb and forefinger not wanting to let the young woman go just yet despite needing to get to the office 

“I’ll text you later?”

“I’ll be waiting” Paula brings their entwined hands to her lips and she kisses the back of Sophie’s before she releases young woman. Sophie gets out of the car, grabbing her stuff. She comes around to the driver’s side and runs a hand over the top of Paula’s head making the older woman turn to look at her. She leans down and kisses the older brunette. “Later babe” Sophie turns and walks away from the car, casting a longing last look at her lover before Paula forces herself to drive away. Sophie smiles loudly as she recalls the past few hours and what a few hours it had been. She had never experienced love making like that before and it wasn’t because of Paula’s extra years of experience. The sex had been passionate yet gentle and Paula had made her come harder than any of her previous partners. She was an amazing, gentle lover who went above and beyond to tend to Sophie’s needs and wants. The young woman let’s herself into her mum’s house, closing the door before she calls out “Hello? Anyone home?” Silence. She was quietly relieved that her mum and Tim were out. She headed upstairs and dumped her stuff in her room before she types out a quick text to Paula 

'Missing you already. Hope everything’s okay. S xx' As Sophie hits send the doorbell goes. She sighs and heads downstairs to answer it. She opens the door to find Kate on the other side 

“Kate? What you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Sophie moves aside and lets Kate into the house, closing the door behind the younger Connor. Sophie was a little confused as to why Kate had come round

“Is something up? Is it Rana? Has something happened?” Kate was ringing her hands nervously unsure about how to approach this with Sophie.

“I know about you and Paula Soph” Kate saw the barriers go up when she said she knew. It was obvious now that Sally had no idea that her daughter and her solicitor were involved with one another. They were playing a dangerous game, one Kate was all too familiar with and she knew how it would end. 

“What you on about?”

“I saw you this morning parked outside Roy’s” Sophie closes her eyes and sits down on the sofa. There was a tense silence between herself and Kate. This wasn’t good. Had Kate come to tell her mum? Or foreworn her that she had already told Sally and, maybe, Kevin about what she had seen? “What’s going on Sophie?” Sophie knew that Kate would never betray her trust but it was the idea of her mum and dad finding out from someone else that scared the most about the whole situation. She knew that Kate was trying to be a mate

“We’re together Paula and I” Kate nods her head and lets out a shaky breathe. She was really happy for Sophie underneath all the concern given the state of play and Paula’s job. 

“Your mum doesn’t know does she?” 

“She’ll go ballistic Kate”

“And what about your dad?” Sophie knew that it had gotten around the street about Paula going on a date with her dad, probably by her mum as a way of highlighting her supposed matchmaking skills “Didn’t he go on a date with Paula the other day?”

“That was nothing” Sophie had felt guilty about her dad getting hurt but the excitement of having Paula to herself outweighed the guilt and she quickly got over it “Mum got it into her head that Paula was interested in my dad so she agreed to go on a date with him to get my mum off her back” Kate had to hand to Paula for handling Sally’s meddling without blowing a gasket, she certainly seemed like a level headed person 

“Is it serious?”

“Yeah it is” Sophie’s soft, warm smile and the way her eyes lit up as she told Kate it was serious made the younger Connor miss Rana even more. She was terrified that her partner might not come back to her after the so called bonding holiday with her mum 

“And you’re not bothered about the age difference?”

“No” Sophie shakes her head and sighs. She knew the age gap would be a problem for a few on the Street her mum and dad included but it didn’t matter to her “Kate she’s funny... She’s brilliant, caring , beautiful, fun loving, passionate” The way Sophie’s voice warms up when talking about Paula made Kate understand about what was going on between her friend and the older woman. This wasn’t just some casual fling it *was* serious. “She makes me feel as if I can do anything, be anything I want to be” 

“You still need to come clean Soph” 

“Kate please don’t say anything” With Kate already having told Michelle about what she had seen the this morning she knew that to betray Sophie’s trust again wasn’t going to go down too well. She knew her cousin wouldn’t say anything but there was still that threat. 

“I won’t”

“Thank you”

“I am happy for you Soph and I hope that, once it’s all out in the open, I can meet her properly?” 

“I’d really like that”

“From what I’ve seen of her already she seems pretty cool” Sophie laughs at Kate’s words and remembers the impact of those two words had between the two women “What?”

“I told her the same thing the day we met” Kate and Sophie chuckle at the coincidence before Sophie’s phone pinged with a message. She smiles loudly when she sees who it is and judging by the smile that appeared on her friend’s face Kate had a good idea who it was 

'I miss you too sweetheart. Your mum give you a hard time? P xx' 

“It’s Paula”

“I figured” Kate smirks and shakes her head at how whipped her friend was and checks the time “I need to be going anyway” Sophie stands up and hugs her friend, who reciprocates the embrace “If you need to talk or if you and Paula need somewhere to be alone just text me okay?”

“You’d do that?” 

“You’re a mate Soph and I know how hard it can be having to keep a relationship a secret” 

“Thank you Kate I’m glad we’re mates again”

“Me too Soph” the friends embrace again before Kate leaves Sophie to her partner. She was really happy for the young woman and she knew that Paula would be good for Sophie and vice versa. Once Kate had gone Sophie goes back to her phone and types out a reply to her partner

'Sorry babe Kate came over to talk. She’s worried about Rana and mum is currently out S xx' 

'That call was about your mum’s case. Need to come over tonight and talk to her. Will you be there? P xx' 

'Of course. Hope it’s nothing serious. S xx’ 

'I'll be round after I finish up here P xx' The tone of Paula’s message wasn't re-assuring and it made Sophie nervous. If it was bad news then the family would take in their stride and work it out plus Sophie would have Paula to lean on and vice versa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally's case takes an unexpected turn and the couple take the next step deciding to reveal their relationship

Chapter 6

Sophie was going through some of her college work when her mum, Tim and Gina came home from work. Sally was surprised to see her daughter sitting at the dining table

“Sophie? Thought you were in Liverpool” Sophie looks up at her mother and smiles softly. She couldn’t say anything about Paula coming over this evening without arousing suspicion 

“Oh the train was cancelled and I couldn’t be bothered to wait around for another one so I just came home”

“Oh that’s a shame” Before anything more could be said the door bell goes and Sophie immediately knew who it was. She watches as her Aunt goes to answer the door. Gina appears a few moments later with Paula in tow “Oh Paula this is a surprise” 

“Sorry to drop in but there’s something we need to talk about in regards to the trial” Sophie catches her partner’s eye and she could see that her nerves had been unfounded. There was a glint in Paula’s eyes that meant this was a visit that brought good news. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“The money that Duncan took from the council coffers has been found in an offshore account and the idiot put it in his ex wife’s name” Sophie knew what it meant. Her mother’s case could be dropped, it could be over before it starts “Also the bank has provided the original transaction details”

“So?”

“Imran has advised his client to plead guilty which means you could be off the hook Sal” There was an eruptions of cheers from the family as Sally wraps her arms around her old school friend in delight. Sophie feels Paula’s eyes on her and the young brunette smiles loudly at her partner, her eyes giving away everything she was feeling. Once Sally let’s go of her friend Paula walks over to Sophie, who stands from the table. Sally, Tim and Gina were all embracing each other and too wrapped up in the celebrations to notice the seemingly innocent interaction between the two women 

“Thank you” Sophie embraces the older woman, burying her face in Paula’s neck. Paula smiles and tightens her hold on Sophie revelling in the feel of her partner for a few moments before stepping back 

“Duncan is an idiot but your mum isn’t off the hook yet especially if he doesn’t take Imran's advice” 

“What do you think?” Paula smiles and nods her head. Sophie knew that her mother was going to be okay and it was thanks to her partner and her team “I want to kiss you so badly right now” Sophie murmurs loud enough for only Paula to hear. The older woman flushes and nods her head a little feeling the same way about wanting to be close to Sophie 

“Sal is it okay if I just use your loo?” Paula turns to look at her friend, whose smile was infectious to see. It was good to see Sally so happy again. 

“Of course you know where it is” Paula gives Sophie a subtle look telling her to follow her upstairs. The young brunette waits until Paula reaches the top of the stairs before making her own move 

“I’ll just take my stuff upstairs” Sophie gathers her work up and heads up the stairs towards to her room. She smiles when she sees Paula sitting on her bed. The young woman puts her work on her desk as Paula stands up and pulls her into her arms, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Sophie wraps her arms around Paula’s neck deepening the kiss, the older woman cupping the back of her lover’s neck 

“That’s a hell of a thank you” Paula whispers hotly, her thumb stroking the back of Sophie’s head as they hold each other. Sophie snickers and takes a deep breath. There was so much relief flooding her system right now. They had the chance to come clean to Sally and the family but Sophie knew that Paula wouldn’t be up for it right now. 

“My mum is probably going to suggest dinner when we go back downstairs” 

“I would rather it just be you and me but I suppose I’m going to have to get used to family dinners aren’t I?” Sophie smiles and nods her head. She pecks Sophie’s forehead and takes a deep breath. She knew that Sally would come looking shortly if she and Sophie didn’t get back downstairs “We better get back downstairs before your mum comes looking for us” Paula steps back and moves to leave Sophie’s room. The young woman captures Paula’s hand and squeezes it before letting her go. She hears the loo flush and waits a few minutes before heading back downstairs.

“I was thinking we could go out and celebrate” There it was. Sophie smiles and comes to stand behind to her partner, who was sitting on the sofa, back to the window. The young woman strokes Paula’s upper arm with her fingers as she rested her hand on back cushions of the sofa. A small smile pulls at Paula’s lips as she feels the gentle ministrations, she glances up at Sophie and winks at her “I would love it if you joined us Paula” 

“I’d love to” 

As soon as the family was ready they headed to the Bistro where Kevin would meet them to join the celebrations. Sophie’s anxieties about Kate knowing about her and Paula raises their ugly heads the closer they got to the Bistro and Paula could sense them as she walks close to her girlfriend. She furrows her brow and discreetly texts Sophie as she pretends to check her email 

'What's wrong?' Sophie’s phone pings with the message and she removes her phone from her pocket to check it. She opens the message and swallows the lump in her throat as she hits reply 

'Kate knows about us. That’s why she came around earlier' Paula comes to a sudden stop and looks up at Sophie, who slows down as her partner stopped in her tracks 'Sweetheart please don’t worry she won’t say anything'

'I'm not worried Soph. I was thinking we could come clean at dinner’ Sophie stops and turns to look at her partner, who was smiling softly at her. Paula comes up to Sophie and takes her free hand squeezing her fingers

“Really?” 

“Really” The couple become aware that they had fallen behind the family and continue walking to catch up with them. They enter the restaurant separately and slip in behind the family group now complete with Kevin. The group is led to a table for six by Kate, who smiles at Sophie and Paula as they’re seated together beside Kevin and Gina. “Before we order there is some news I want to share with you all”

“Oh you’re not leaving are you?” Sally asks hoping that Paula wasn’t leaving after missing out on so many years of not being around 

“No not at all” Paula feels Sophie take her hand under the table and squeezes her hand softly as a show of support and encouragement. “Sally I promise you that I wouldn’t have let this interfere with your case and we never expected this but we couldn’t ignore it”

“Paula it sounds as if you’re confessing to some sort of crime”

“It’s certainly not a crime but it could have created a conflict of interest in terms of your case” 

“What would have Paula?”

“Us” Sophie says as she brings hers and Paula’s conjoined hands out from under the table and set them down in plain view of the rest of the table “We’re together” A shocked silence befalls the table as the news sinks in. Kate and Michelle looks at the scene before them then look at each other. That took guts and both women had plenty of them


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Kevin and Sally react to the news that Paula and Sophie are dating? And will they accept their daughter's new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this fanfiction. It won't be the last Sophie/Paula or Saula story I will write that's for sure but I have an unfinished Berena fic that is needing my attention so keep your eyes peeled for that update.

Chapter 7

“I beg your pardon?” Sally is in total shock and disbelief. She just stares at the couple’s conjoined hands trying to wrap her head around what they telling her 

“She’s twenty four years old” Sophie looks over at her father, her hand tightening it’s grip around Paula’s as the age gap made its appearance “She’s young enough to be your daughter!” 

“So what?” Paula shrugs her shoulders and looks at the man she had rejected. Her demeanour was cool and relaxed. She wouldn’t allow Sally or Kevin to bully them into breaking up “We didn’t expect this to happen but it did and we don’t regret any of it” 

“What is it you said Sal? What’s stopping a Martin and a Webster being a brilliant couple?” Tim says looking at the couple and seeing past the age gap and what could be with Paula and Sophie. 

“Mum, Dad please try to understand that Paula and I are serious” 

“Serious?! Soph you’ve barely known each other more than a couple of weeks! And your dad’s right! She’s my age for god’s sake!” 

“Sal to me and to Sophie age is just a number it’s not an issue and as for how long we’ve known each other I believe that if see something you like you should go for it and from the moment I met your daughter I saw something in her that I hadn’t seen in any of my previous partners” Paula turns to look at Sophie and smiles at her lover before turning back to Sally and Kevin “A wisdom and maturity that is rare to find in a person of any age” Paula straightens her back and squeezes Sophie’s hand for courage and reassurance before continuing “She also has a courage that is unbelievable, a courage that allows her to walk into a church every Sunday full of bigots and narrow minded people and show her devotion to God amid the disapproving stares and whispers” Gina smiles at how protective and proud Paula is of Sophie. Perhaps Paula knew Sophie better then her own parents did. “Your daughter is one of strongest people I know even if she doesn’t believe she has that strength herself” Paula takes a deep breath and a drink of her water before she makes one final comment “I, for one, don’t think we need your approval but I’m doing this for Soph because she loves you both and she cares about what you think of her but you both need to realise that she’s an adult now and is capable of making her own life choices including who she wants to spend her life with” Sophie couldn’t believe Paula had the back bone to stand up to her parents like that for her but then she remembers that her partner is a solicitor and is used to telling people what the crack is. The young woman slowly realises that she’s falling for the older woman very quickly and it’s the assertiveness and confidence that Paula exhibits that is the catalyst for it 

“You go girl” Gina says proudly smiling at the solicitor. Someone who could finally stand up to her sister. 

“She’s right Sal” Tim says to his wife. He had doubted that Paula’s intentions towards Sophie had been honest until he heard her speak just now. The solicitor knew Sophie far better than what her parents did and he could see the genuine feelings on Paula’s face “The pair of you just look at them, look how happy they are”

“Do you really want to hurt me by forcing us apart?” Sophie asks looking between her mum and dad. It was clear that Paula’s words had had an impact on them “I know that it’s going to be weird for a bit until you get used to it but I’m asking you both to try and understand, to be happy for me”

“I won’t give her up Sal even if our relationship causes a rift between you and me” Paula looks at her old school friend, her eyes screaming that she was being serious. 

“Is Sophie why you let me down easy when we went on that date?” Paula knew Sophie had felt guilty that day and that the young woman hated to see her dad get hurt even if is necessary but it had been the only way to get Sally off her back 

“Yes she is” If this was honesty hour it may as well all come out and the pair knew that. Kevin feels like a chump and annoyed at Sally for pushing the matter, even though at the time no idea had any idea about the budding romance 

“I hated the idea because I didn’t want you getting hurt dad” Kevin looks at his little girl then at the woman who had cemented herself so readily into Sophie’s life so quickly and nods his head 

“I can’t say that I’m entirely happy about this but listening to how proud you are of my daughter for being who she is made me realise that you’re the right person for my Soph regardless of the age gap so I know you don’t want it but you have my approval even though it’ll take me a while to get used to the idea of you dating my daughter” Paula surrenders Sophie’s hand when the young woman shifts to hug her dad. The young woman had tears in her eyes as she hugs her dad for a few moments before turning to her mum 

“If you hurt her in anyway...” Paula smiles and shakes her head as the good old if you hurt her speech makes its inevitable appearance. Sophie is up out of her seat and throwing her arms around d her mum. She knew that it would be harder for Sally to accept then Kevin and even if they did accept it on the surface that it would take time for them to get used to the idea

“I wont; that much I can promise”

Once things had calmed down the family settle down for their celebratory dinner. The atmosphere, despite the events at the beginning of the evening, was relaxed which presented Sophie with the perfect opportunity to introduce Paula to Kate properly 

“Kate you remember Paula?” the younger Connor ignores the icy glare she was getting from Sally as Sophie makes the introductions. She shakes Paula’s hand offering the older woman a soft smile 

“Nice to meet you properly”

“And you, Sophie tells me your partner is away at the moment”

“She’s on a cruise with her mum” Paula had picked up the wobble in Kate’s voice when they had previously met briefly over her partner being with her mum so there was obviously something going on that Kate didn’t want to talk about or think about 

“Hey she’ll be back before you know it” Sophie tries to re-assure her friend knowing that Kate was worried that Rana's mum was trying to get her daughter to see 'sense' and that she should be 'normal' 

“Yeah but in what state of mind?” Kate looks up and sees her cousin indicating she needs a hand behind the bar “I better get back to work” Sophie gives Paula a 'I'll tell you later' look as they turn to go back to their drinks

Once dinner was done and it had been paid for, the family plus Paula filter out of the restaurant and congregate on the cobbles outside. Sally looks over at Paula and her daughter, who were sharing a private joke, and walks over to them 

“I take you’ll be staying with Paula tonight?” 

“Eh yeah” Sophie tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the nervous gesture earning her a soft smile from her partner.

“This will take some time to process but all I want is for you to be happy Sophie” Before Sophie or Paula could say anything in reply Sally speaks again “”And if that’s with Paula then I’ll have to accept that” Sophie wraps her arms around her mother again, happy tears filling her eyes. Sally saw the sincerity in her friend’s eyes as she watches mother and daughter embrace. Paula was serious about Sophie and she knew that they’d stay together even if she and Kevin were against them. 

“Thanks mum” 

“Thank you Sal” Paula says sincerely as mother and daughter break the embrace. The quartet of Sally, Tim, Gina and Kevin all head back towards number 4 whilst Paula and Sophie, their fingers now enlaced together, stay stood outside the Bistro “So that went better than expected”

“You’re telling me” The couple started towards Paula’s car that was parked just down from Sally’s house “I was expecting pistols at dawn” Paula chuckles and pulls Sophie to a stop as they reach her car “Or a catfight in the middle of the Bistro” 

“Your mum wouldn’t have stood a chance” 

“Oh really?” Sophie wraps her arms around Paula and smirks at her girlfriend’s confidence that she’d have won a fight with her mum “I know they’ll be freaked out by it for a bit but I think they’ll come around” 

“Well they’ll have plenty of time to get used to it because I am not going anywhere” Sophie kisses Paula softly and smiles. The sound of a couple of wolf whistles come from the across the street cause the couple to look up where they find Daniel and Peter standing outside The Rovers

“How old are you two? 10?” 

“Just appreciating such a fine looking couple Soph” Peter says with a wink causing the young woman to shake her head at their childish antics 

“Shall we get out of here before we drum up any more attention?” 

“Definitely” The couple get into Paula’s car, Sophie sliding into the passenger seat as Paula sunk into the driver’s. “There’s one plus about me dating a solicitor that we haven’t thought about”

“Which is?” Paula looks over to her partner as she starts the car and puts it into drive 

“I’ve got someone to talk me out of any trouble I get into” Paula laughs and she pulls away from Sally’s and down the cobbles. Yeah she was happy and wasn’t going to let Sophie go anytime soon and if they could accept each other as they are then love wouldn’t be far behind


End file.
